Kain's Revenge
by Tank Cop
Summary: Kain Retruns from the dead to take revenge on those that nearly killed him before


Disclaimer: I love Tenchi Muyo, but I didn't come up with them. So don't sue me.  
  
I love the Tenchi Muyo villains even more then I love the heroes. It takes a good villain to make a great hero. My two favorites are Nagi and Kain. Nagi - Has a darker hate for Ryoko, then Ryoko has for her. Kain - Is the embodiment of pure evil, dedicated to one goal and one goal alone, the complete destruction of the house of Juria.  
  
This story is dedicated to Kain, one of my favorite villains. If you want to see my other favorite villain Nagi. Then read my series "A Matter of Life or Death." Coming in mid August or early September. I know you'll love it.  
  
Warning: If you are offended in any way by the deaths of any Tenchi Muyo characters. Then you should not read any further. Note: This is a Dark Fanfic which mean it has death, murder, bad word, ect.  
  
by Tank Cop  
  
Kain's Revenge  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Sasami enter Washu's subspace lab. The little crab on the door rings! RING, RING  
  
"Washu its time for dinner." Sasami calls out, but no one answers.  
  
"Washu where are you, hello." She ventures even deeper into her subspace lab. Until she comes apon a strange blue ball (or sphere if you want). The ball vibrates with a strange blue glow (like in Star Wars 1, you know the one Boss Nass held up at the end). It almost seems alive! "What a pretty ball." Sasami walks over to the ball and holds it in the air. Suddenly, the ball gives off a burst of energy. "AAAGGGHHH!" Sasami screams in pain and falls unconciseness on the floor. *THUMP*  
  
Hours later. "Sasami...Sasami...are...you...ok? Can...you...hear...me?"Sasami slowly opens hear eyes and sees Washu kneeling infront of her. "oh Miss Washu I'm..." Sasami fades once again out of conciseness. Washu takes Sasami in her arms and takes her to her room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Aeka stands outside Sasami's room with a wet wash cloth while Washu tells her what happened. "It seems that Sasami touched some kind of alien device that caused her to lose conciseness for several hours." "Is she going to be ok?" Aeka asked. She'll be fine, she just has a very bad headache. She'll need some aspirin and some sleep, that's all." "Can I see her?" Aeka asks. Washu nods. "Yes, you can see her, but don't stay to long she needs her rest."  
  
Aeka walks into the room and sits down on the bed next to Sasami. "Hi Sasami, how are you feeling?" Sasami opens her eyes. "I'm just fine Aeka. What happened to me, and why do I have a horrible headache?" Aeka giggles. "You mean you don't remember what happened to you!" Sasami looking confused. "No, I can remember going into Washu's subspace lab, then the rest is a blur." "Well, from what Washu tells me is you touched something you weren't supposed to touch." Sasami sits up in bed. "Is Washu mad at me?" Aeka shacks her head. "No, she's not mad at you, but in the future you shouldn't touch what you don't understand. Now take some aspirin and go to sleep." Sasami takes two aspirin with a glass of water and lays down. Then Aeka kisses her on the forehead. Aeka then turns off the lights and leaves the room closing the door behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Around 1 a.m. Sasami started to whine in pain and speak out loud. "I won't let you hurt them!" A strange voice comes from within Sasami. "You can't stop me girl, its futile. I will take your mind, body, and soul by killing you very soon!" A powerful shock wave comes from Sasami that causes the glass of water to shatter. Sasami then jumps up in bed drenched in sweat.  
  
Sasami runs down stares to get a dust pan and a broom. When Ryoko Who just happened to be fixing a late night snack, saw her. "Hey Sasami I thought that you were asleep with a bad headache. So what are you doing up?" Sasami with a tremble in her voice. "I had a bad dream and must have knocked the glass of water in my room on the floor, and now the floor is covered with glass. I don't want Ryo-Ohki to get glass in her feet when she wakes up in the morning." Ryoko puts her snack aside and walks over to her. "Is that all, come on kid I'll help you clean up that mess." "Thanks Ryoko."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Sasami's headaches got worse as the days went on and the nightmares got more, and more intense. Then one day the nightmare became real.  
  
The others were outside playing ball, when. "Sasami its me the bad dream of yours, its time to die!" She looks around but sees no one. "Where are you, what do you want?" "I am Kain, and you are what I want!" In seconds Sasami's body erupts in a burst of energy as she screams. "AAARRRHHH!" The force of energy released from her breaks every window in the house at once. CRASH Tenchi looks back at the house. "What the Hell was that!" Aeka with a look of fear. "Oh my God, Sasami's in there!"  
  
They get in the house to find that every room in the house is covered with glass. Then they get to Sasami's room to find Ryo-Ohki crying over Sasami, laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Aeka grabs Sasami off the floor and rushes her to Washu's subspace lab.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
An hour later, Sasami's body lays dead on a table in Washu's lab. While Washu try's to calm down a hysterical Aeka, Kain takes control of Sasami's body and stands up.  
  
Washu and Aeka see the body of Sasami rise. Washu and Aeka are astonished by what just happened, approach Sasami. Then Sasami lifts up her head to show that she is no longer Sasami! Her eyes have turned to an emerald green color and her voice has changed to sound like Kain. Washu and Aeka take a step back. Aeka asks Sasami what's wrong. "Sasami what's happened to you, are you ok?" "I'm sorry Sasami can no longer hear you, she's dead!" "Who are you?" Aeka demands. "I am Kain or what's left of him. After my last battle I was badly wounded and needed some place close to the ones who had stopped me to rest, so I changed into that energy sphere. Then when Sasami touched me I was able to assimilate her, by taking her life force and growing in strength." Washu walks up to Aeka. "We have to get out of here now Aeka!" Kain seeing that they were trying to leave blocked there exit by using his power to pick up a computer and flinging it against the door. "Going somewhere are you!" Washu thinks of another way out. "Quick to the transporters (yes, I know how stupid that sounds, but its all I could think of)!" Washu turns back to see Aeka looking strait at Kain. Kain looks at Aeka and laughs. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! How heroic your going to die for someone that no longer exists!" Aeka with her power fully charged. "Give me back my sister you Asshole! Or by God I'll..." "What kill me, go ahead I'll just find a new host." Washu grabs Aeka. "He's right, she's gone. We have to go before Kain finds a way to reach full power." Aeka takes one last look at her sister then gets to the transpoter and is beamed outside the house where the others are sitting on the porch.  
  
The others run up to her to see if she's ok. "Aeka where did you come from, and what's going on?" Ryoko asks. Then Aeka yells out. "KAIN'S BACK AND HE'S KILLED SASAMI! WE HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM THE HOUSE NOW! RUN, RRRUUUNNN!" They all run, but the only thing that went threw Aeka's mind was, where's Washu?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Washu was setting the transporter to take her out, when Kain, who is still in Sasami's body grabs her by the neck and rams her against a wall! "Now tell me you witch, how to get my old body back and at full strength, or die!" Washu looks at Kain then spits in his face! "Fuck you! I'll never help you, you Bastard! You may have killed Sasami and taken her body, but there's no way in Hell that I'll never help you! So go ahead and kill me!" Kain looks at her and laughs. "Ha, ha, ha! You don't need to be alive to give me what I want, I'll just assimilate you and take what I need, just like that little weak Sasami!" And with that Kain puts Sasami's hands on Washu's head and a blue energy, much like lighting leaves Sasami's eyes and enters Washu's. Then Washu is assimilated. Washu screams out in pain. "AAAARRRRHHHH!" Then Sasami's body falls lifeless on the ground. The Kain, now in Washu's body speaks. "No more need for that lifeless shell anymore. Now onto the remake of my old body." Kain using Washu's mind starts to create a new body. -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Yosho looks out the window of Mihoshi and Kiyone's apartment and thinks of what has happened up till now.  
  
It has been three days since Kain killed Sasami and maybe Washu as well. We are all staying at Mihoshi and Kiyone's apartment. Aeka has not said a word since we got here, I think the shock of what happened to her sister has caused her to break down.  
  
Ryoko is all primed for an attack on Kain. I have never in all the years that I have known her, I have never seen her so sad! Oh she hides it behind anger and rage, but I know that she misses Sasami, just as much as we all do.  
  
Ryo-Ohki has not stopped crying since we arrived here. She won't even eat a carrot. She just sits in the corner with a picture of Sasami and crys.  
  
Mihosi and Kiyone have been trying to call the rest of the Galaxy Police for assistance, but can't get a transmission out. We can't even leave the planet! There's some kind of energy field surrounding the planet. It must be Kain, he doesn't want use to leave.  
  
Tenchi has told me about Kain. How it was Kain who caused my daughter Achika to die at a young age. I will avenge Achika, Sasami and Washu by sending this demon strait to Hell!  
  
Thank God my son-in-law is out of town on business.  
  
Suddenly, there is a bright flash in the apartment and the whole group was transported to the front of the house!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Kain, who is still in Washu's body looks at every one. "Well, well. Nice of you all to come, this will make killing you all so much easier!" Aeka looks right at Kain. "What do you want Kain?" "I want you all to witness the rebirth of my old self before I kill you all!"  
  
Just then the ground begins to shack and the house explodes! KA-BOOM Then a strange black mass starts to cover Washu's body. Then a few seconds later its over. The black mass starts to form into the body of Kain. "Ha, ha, ha! I won't need this anymore." Washu's body is pushed out of Kain, then lays dead on the ground. "Now you die!"  
  
The others stand ready to fight to the death. Within seconds Tenchi, Ryoko, and Aeka have switched into full battle suits, just like the last time they fought Kain. Then Yosho and Tenchi activated there Light Hawk Swords, while Ryoko powers up her sword, and Aeak readies her power. Mihoshi and Kiyone ready themselves too.  
  
Then they attack, first Ryoko with a few energy blast's, then Aeka with a force field boll intent on crushing Kain. But it didn't work. Kain was able to rip threw the force field like it wasn't there, and the energy blast's didn't even faze him.  
  
Aeka is knocked to the ground by the force field exploding. Kain then try's to smash her but Tenchi jumped in and got her out just in time. "Are you ok?" Tenchi asks. "Yes, but he's to strong, we can't win." Tenchi looks at Aeka then looks at Kain. He sees that the others are doing there best but he knows its not going to be enough. Then he gets an idea. He take one last look at Aeka. "Aeka remember that what I do, I do for the world! I will always love you." With that Tenchi kisses Aeka then runs at Kain, cuts a hole in his stomach to get inside Kain and then activates his Light Hawk Wings!  
  
Kain's body starts to glow blue with energy released by Tenchi, its more then Kain can take. "NNNOOO! I can't end like this, not like this!" The mighty Kain explodes in a burst of energy so bright it can be seen from space! KKKAAA-BBBOOOOOOMMM  
  
After the dust clears, there is nothing left but an empty creator and Tenchi's Light Hawk Key.  
  
Aeka looks at the creator that is left where Kain and Tenchi once stood. She runs to the crater, kneels down, grabs the Key and crys. "TENCHI NNNOOO! OH GOD NO NOT YOU TOO, OH PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She just sits there on her knees with the Key in her hand and crys. While the others join her.  
  
Its over Kain is dead, but at what price.  
  
(END) 


End file.
